Corpse Party-Fate is playing us
by Rika Fluffy Furude
Summary: The aftermath of the tragic events from Corpse Party Tortured Souls and Corpse Party Book of Shadows. Ayumi, Naomi, Yuka, Satoshi and Yoshiki have to build up they're relationships to help each other get over the ordeals from the Haunted places they've been to. Though They might be surprised at the end. *I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE*
1. Chapter 1

**Corpse Party- The sad aftermath of events…**

 **(I do not own Corpse Party. Corpse party is owned by Kedouin Makoto, Iwanaga Akira and Asread. Please support the official release)**

 _ **Ayumi sat there on her bed quietly looking down at her homework. Usually she'd be done by now, but for some odd reason she couldn't think straight. Ever since Hinoe died while towering over her, she hadn't been able to cope very well. Her sister's death just kept replaying itself in her mind as if it happened yesterday. Her mother was the same, she never left her room anymore, which really worried Ayumi. She shook off her thoughts and threw her homework at the mirror.**_

" _I don't want to look at myself anymore!" She yelled._

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Ahhh…hhaaahh…hhhh" Ayumi tried to scream but she couldn't._

" _Nnng…!" Naomi growled while sitting on the floor with her hand holding her head._

 _Their spell had failed. The Suzumoto-like being they summoned was lying flat on the ground, face up, writhing and spasming. There was nothing they could do to help her. Nothing at all. As Naomi watched 'her' convulse. She noticed rune-like symbols appear all over like the Suzumoto-like beings body. And then, without warning, the Suzumoto-like beings paper doll burst into flames._

" _Aaaaaahhhhhhhh… Aaaaaahhhhhhhh…." The Suzumoto-like being growled._

 _As soon as it did, blood began spraying from each of the runes on her body like water shooting from a fire hose._

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Suzumoto-like being screamed._

 _Her arms, neck and thighs all separated from her torso, right where the runes had appeared a moment ago…and the Suzumoto-like being moved no more. The flame that had engulfed her paper doll was now completely extinguished, leaving nothing behind but ash._

 _*Sob* *Sob* *Gasp* *Sob* *Hic* Naomi and Ayumi cried._

" _Glgh…!" Ayumi gasped suddenly._

 _Then Ayumi fell to her knees as well. She was bleeding from her arms and legs, in the exact same spots as the Suzumoto-like being. And bore the same runic markings._

"… _! Class rep!" Naomi gasped. "Ahh?!"_

 _*Gasp* *Gag* "Kllgh…ghaaAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ayumi screamed._

" _Aaaahhhhh…!" Naomi screamed._

 _Rounded saw blades were now jutting from the marks on Ayumi's body. Why? Where had they come from?!_

" _Ouaaggh… OWWW! GOD, IT HURTS!" Ayumi yelled._

" _Class Rep…!" Naomi yelled._

" _It hurts! …Aaahhh… *Pant* *Pant* What…is this?!" Ayumi yelled again._

 _(It's the exact same… The same death that this fake Suzumoto was subjected to. I'm going to die in exactly the same way!) Ayumi thought. (I've heard that practitioners of forbidden sorcery suffer even greater payback for their actions than black magic users…) (…but this book wasn't written in Japanese, and I can't read parts that warn about that…so…out of sight, out of mind! I can handle this.)_

"… _Pay…back…" Ayumi groaned in pain. "Ullggh…kkhhh… No… No! NO! Nakashima! The…paper doll… Put it out!"_

" _Hang in there! I'll have it out in no time! Just another few seconds!" Naomi grunted._

 _Naomi tried putting out the fire by slapping the paper doll with her hand. She was so panicked. She couldn't even feel the heat of the flame on her skin._

 _*Pant* *Pant* "Go out, dammit! GO OUT!" Naomi yelled. "GO OUT! GO OUT ALREADY, GODDAMMIT!"_

 _It wasn't working. It wasn't doing anything. The fire just continued to burn._

" _IT'S NOT GOING OUT! WHAT DO I DO?!" Naomi panicked._

" _NOOO!...PLEASE…!" Ayumi yelled._

 _Wasn't there anything else that Naomi could do? She looked around, and saw a paint can full of water nearby._

"… _Come on! Work!" Naomi pleaded._

 _Naomi was acting on impulse. She didn't even think about what she was doing. She just threw the entire contents of the can right onto the flaming paper doll._

" _Eeeeggh…!" Naomi shrieked._

" _Mwa ha ha ha ha!" The book laughed._

 _Blood began spurting from the mark on Ayumi's neck. The rounded saw blade from the desk earlier was digging into it for some reason._

" _IT HUUUUUUURTS! Nooo… I don't want to die… SAAAVE MEEEEE!" Ayumi cried._

" _Class rep…nnnngghh…!" Naomi continued to panic._

 _There seemed to be no escape for Ayumi and Naomi. They were destined to die here. This was their punishment for meddling in things no human should. For playing God._

"… _!" Naomi gasped._

 _Naomi's doll was on fire now too. She was next. There was no fighting this. They were both going to die here. They were going to die horribly and painfully…_

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ayumi yelled._

" _Ayumi!" Someone yelled. "Ghah…!"_

 _Like an angel sent down from on high, they're savior suddenly appeared. A woman, older than them, scrambled down the stairs, calling out Ayumi's name. She leaped over the railing and practically dove toward the burning paper dolls._

" _By the power of the guardian spirits, I cast out that which would do us harm. …Dai-ito-kuju…on…aku…UN!" The woman chanted._

 _The girls both panted and wheezed as the entire event came to a dramatic hold. They were relieved that it was finally over._

"… _S-Sis…? *Pant* *Pant*" Ayumi wheezed._

" _The fire…is out… *Pant* *Pant*" Naomi wheezed._

 _Naomi had no idea what this woman had just done, but whatever it was, it saved them. The flames were out and they were no longer in danger. …And Ayumi's neck, though gashed, was still fully intact._

 _*Sob* "Sis… Sis…!" Ayumi cried._

 _Ayumi flung herself at this new arrival and latched on, tears practically exploding from her eyes. Naomi guess that this woman was Ayumi's sister, the one she'd heard so much about…_

"… _Sis… You… You came to save me…" Ayumi cried. "But how…did you know where I was?" "Sis…?" "What…? No…" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

 _ **The blood that covered her when her sister's head suddenly exploded. It scared her half to death. Naomi had freaked out after that and started to run away from that house in pure terror. Suddenly Ayumi's computer made a funny sort of beep noise and someone's picture was flashing on the screen. She looked closely at the picture before she answered the call.**_

" _Nakashima-San?" Ayumi gasped._

" _Hey Class Rep! How are things holding up?" The other girl smiled._

" _I'm struggling. But I'm getting along well I guess" Ayumi shrugged._

" _Look I'm struggling too but at least I'm still here. You'll always have someone to talk to. We were in that situation together after all. Plus I kinda know how you feel. I was very close to Seiko before she killed herself in that creepy elementary school…." Nakashima-San said trying to lift Ayumi's mood._

" _Of course. But I have to go have dinner. Cause I know that mum won't cook seeing she's still not over the whole Hinoe incident yet" Ayumi sighed._

" _Well see you soon Class Rep" Nakashima-San smiled._

" _Bye Nakashima-San" Ayumi said shutting off her computer._

 _ **Ayumi sighed with relief. She was thankful that she had a friend like Nakashima to count on. She walked downstairs to smell something cooking.**_

" _Mum?" Ayumi said._

 _ **Her mother was indeed the one who was cooking. Though she looked very depressed she still decided to cook. She was very silent and refused to speak. Suddenly she started talking.**_

" _I heard you yelling. What or who were you yelling at?" Asuka asked._

" _I'm just stressed out!" Ayumi snapped._

" _Alright! Calm down Ayumi. I was only asking" Asuka said calmly._

" _Sorry" Ayumi sighed._

" _It's alright Ayumi. Oh by the way, were you talking to Nakashima-San?" Asuka asked._

" _Yeah. She was saying how she was here for me and everything" Ayumi sighed starting to eat her dinner._

" _Why don't you invite her over for a sleepover or something?" Asuka asked trying to lighten the mood._

" _Will you be ok having Nakashima-San over?" Ayumi asked._

" _Of course I will. And I'll talk to her mum and arrange a time for when you can go sleep over there" Asuka smiled._

" _Really?" Ayumi asked._

" _Yes Ayumi" Asuka laughed._

 _ **Ayumi felt like her mother was starting to return to normal. It felt good to hear and see her mother laughing and smiling. It looked like her mother was starting to get over Hinoe's death after all. Despite not having a father around all the time, Ayumi depended on her mother a lot. Like a lot more than most girls her age would. She smiled warmly at her mother as she got up and grabbed her plate even grabbing her own and walking over to the sink. Her mother smiled happily back as she got up to turn the TV on.**_

" _It's quite early Ayumi. Why don't you talk to Nakashima-San on your computer and ask if her mum can drop her off?" Asuka asked looking at the TV screen._

" _Nah, Nakashima-San can come over tomorrow. Tonight I just wanna spend some time with my mum" Ayumi smiled._

 _ **Asuka chuckled lightly at Ayumi's response. She got up off the lounge and walked over to Ayumi. She smiled warmly then pulled Ayumi into a nice warm hug. A slight blush appeared on Ayumi's face. She hadn't been hugged by her mother in a few years. To suddenly be hugged by her after such a long time felt kinda nice.**_

" _You wanna have something to eat while we watch TV?" Asuka asked._

" _What do we have?" Ayumi asked._

" _I brought us some popcorn" Asuka smiled._

" _Yum…" Ayumi smiled._

 _ **Creators Note: First corpse party fanfic! Mind all the blood stuff. Sorry I got carried away… Peace out-Flora**_


	2. Chapter 2-Tricks up Mum's sleeves

Corpse Party-Tricks up mum's sleeves

 **(I do not own Corpse Party. Corpse party is owned by Kedouin Makoto, Iwanaga Akira and Asread. Please support the official release)**

 _ **Meanwhile…..**_

 _ **Naomi (Otherwise known as Nakashima-San from Ayumi's point of view) was sitting on her bead quietly. She couldn't talk to her mum without having medicine forced down her throat at the moment. She sighed heavily.**_

 _*Why doesn't anyone else believe me when I say that she was real?* Naomi thought to herself._

 _ **Thinking that all the time was honestly starting to annoy Naomi. It kinda made her feel as if she were really tired. She was suddenly startled by a gentle knock at her door. She knew whose knock this belonged to.**_

" _Naomi-San?" A voice asked._

" _Yes mum?" Naomi said as she quickly coving her mouth._

 _ **Crap. Now her mum probably thought that she'd start talking properly again!**_

" _Y-You wanna w-watch a movie? T-Together?" Natsumi asked._

" _I know if I come out your just gonna stuff me with that medicine!" Naomi yelled._

" _I-I promise that I-I won't Naomi-San" Natsumi sighed._

" _Do you really promise!?" Naomi asked sharply as she slowly walked to her bedroom door._

" _Y-yes Naomi-San" Natsumi sighed again._

 _ **Naomi sighed heavily as she picked up her pace towards her door. She slowly opened it up. When she opened it, she looked up shyly only to meet Natsumi's eyes. She had landed in a "Death Lock" not being able to look away from her mother. She narrowed her brown eyes as she opened her door fully.**_

 _ **Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her gently and pull her closer to their owner. Her mother was hugging her? After all this time her mother was hugging her!? After all the failed attempts to say that Shinohara wasn't real, she was hugging her!? Does this mean that she had, had enough fighting with Naomi? Was she trying to apologize for trying to stuff Naomi with medicine? A blush appeared across Naomi's face as her mother let her go.**_

" _Now. Will you come watch the movie?" Natsumi huffed._

" _U-Umm, o-okay…" Naomi said looking down sadly._

" _Look Naomi, I'm sorry I pushed you. Into trying to take that medicine" Natsumi said lifting up Naomi's chin. "But, I want to be with my bubbly girl once more. The one that liked to play, take care of me and who liked to cook" She smiled._

" _C-can I go back to school on Monday?" Naomi asked looking into her mother's eyes._

" _You wanna go back to school? Can you handle it?" Natsumi asked._

" _I-I'll manage" Naomi smiled._

" _That! That right there! That's the girl I know and love!" Natsumi cooed._

 _ **Naomi smiled happily up at Natsumi. She really did miss hanging out with her mum. She let her guard down slightly as she walked downstairs to her lounge room. Little did Naomi know, Natsumi had one more trick up her sleeve. This would be the last time she tried before giving up completely.**_

" _Would you like a drink, Naomi?" Natsumi asked._

" _U-Umm, yes please mum" Naomi smiled._

 _*I feel bad for doing this. But it's for the greater good of my babies health* Natsumi thought as she dropped a dissolvable tablet into Naomi's drink._

" _Here you are my dear" Natsumi smiled as she handed Naomi a chocolate milkshake._

" _I missed you making these. It's been so long since I've had one" Naomi smiled sipping on her drink._

 _*I'm so sorry my poor baby but this medicine is the best for you* Natsumi thought._

 _ **The medicine suddenly started to take effect on Naomi slowly. She was suddenly very talkative and bubbly. She even had that childish spark back in her eyes that Natsumi loved. Sadly while being locked in her bedroom for so long, Naomi had lost an incredible amount of weight. Which really did worry Natsumi, well she'd have to put some weight back on.**_

" _I'll make you something nice for lunch when you go back to school" Natsumi smiled._

" _Aww yeah! Mum's lunches are the best!" Naomi proclaimed as she fist pumped the air._

 _ **Suddenly Natsumi's home phone started ringing and she picked it up when she noticed who it was. It was Mrs. Shinozaki! Shinozaki-San's mother. (Ayumi btw)**_

" _Hello Asuka" Natsumi said happily._

" _Hello Natsumi" Asuka replied._

" _What's got you calling so late?" Natsumi asked._

" _Well I was wondering. Can I take Naomi-San of your hands for tomorrow night?" Asuka asked._

" _Of course!" Natsumi replied. "I'll take Ayumi-San next weekend._

" _Excellent! Well I have to go. Ayumi and I are watching a movie together" Asuka replied._

" _Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Asuka" Natsumi chuckled as she hung up the phone._

 _ **Naomi sat on the lounge, rocking backwards and forwards with a happy look on her face. Yep! She was back to her usual self alright. Those pills must have worked on the problem quickly.**_

" _I'm going to bed mum" Naomi yawned._

" _Alright. Goodnight Naomi" Natsumi said hugging her daughter before she ran upstairs._

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 _ **Yuka was still her bubbly self despite the whole thing that had happened. Yes she missed her brother's usual self but that's because he had lost friends and a teacher. A teacher that was very close to him that is. Yuka was now fifteen years of age and she'd only just started year nine. She was even showing signs of starting to mature. She even grew slightly taller to, but she was still quite small for her age.**_

" _Yuka! Get down here now!" Satoshi yelled from downstairs._

" _What did I do now Onii-Chan?" Yuka called back._

 _ **Yes. She still called her brother Onii-Chan. That was just a childish part of her that she could probably never shed in her entire life.**_

" _Come down here and I'll tell you!" Satoshi yelled back._

 _ **Yuka suddenly heard a large slap on the table as she started walking down stairs. She also heard an older woman's voice as she made it to the bottom as well.**_

" _Satoshi Mochida! Yuka didn't do anything wrong!" The older woman said smacking Satoshi upside the head._

 _ **The older woman looked up to see Yuka standing there quietly**_ _. "It's fine sweetie just go back upstairs" She smiled._

" _I'm actually kinda hungry mum" Yuka replied._

" _Don't worry dinner is almost done" Miho replied._

 _ **Yuka smiled and turned around only to see a familiar face. Her eyes had met with her father's, Hiro. Hiro was a strong man, and a man that Yuka was proud to call her father.**_

" _How was everyone's day?" Hiro asked kissing Miho lightly._

 _ **Satoshi just grunted boredly and started to eat his dinner, Yuka smiled indicating that she had a great day like usual. Miho sighed heavily as she started fixing up Yuka's plate of food. Hiro looked over at Satoshi and then turned back to Miho. Miho just nodded at him.**_

" _By the way Miho. Mrs. Shinozaki and Mrs. Nakashima called me on my way home. Apparently Naomi and Ayumi are having a sleepover and they want our little Yuka over" Hiro smiled._

" _Isn't Naomi under some special watch right now? Seeing she apparently went crazy?" Miho asked._

" _Apparently her mother was able to sneak a dissolvable tablet in Naomi's drink earlier tonight" Hiro said. "The pill also apparently started to take effect on her right away. Then she turned all bubbly and cheerful again"_

" _Doesn't that mean Mrs. Shinozaki would need to sneak one of those tablets into Naomi's drink while she's over there?" Miho asked._

" _Yes. But you know Mrs. Shinozaki don't you? She's a very smart woman" Hiro huffed._

 _ **Miho put a worried look on her face as she looked over to Satoshi. He was sitting there with his eyes closed and breathing shallowly. He seemed to act like this every time his parents would talk about Naomi. Satoshi knew that Naomi wasn't in good health because of what happened a Heavenly Host and at the Shinozaki mansion. Naomi was probably really unwell now and probably very underweight. Suddenly Satoshi got up from his chair making the chair fall backwards on the floor.**_

" _Were sorry Satoshi. We know bringing up her name upsets you" Miho sighed heavily._

 _ **Satoshi shook his head madly before running upstairs to his bedroom. He ran to his room and slammed the door loudly. He then sat down at his desk and looked at his computer screen. Naomi was active. He pressed her name and it suddenly started calling her. A girl's face immediately popped up on the screen of his computer.**_

" _Hey Satoshi!" She smiled._

" _Naomi, how are…umm... how are you feeling?" Satoshi stuttered._

" _I've never felt better" Naomi smiled._

" _We've all missed you at school" Satoshi said with a frown._

 _ **A slight blush appeared across Naomi's face.**_ _"Your eyes are so cute Satoshi" Naomi smiled shyly._

 _ **A darker blush suddenly made its way to Satoshi's face as well.**_ _"Th-Thanks Naomi" He replied._

" _Is Yuka coming to Class Rep's house tomorrow?" Naomi asked._

" _Yeah" Satoshi said rubbing the back of his neck._

" _Well I'm going to bed. Night Satoshi" Naomi said switching off her side._

 _*Good night….Naomi* Satoshi thought._

 _ **Creator's Note: Here's a longer chapter for you guys! Sorry I didn't update on the weekend but I was with Girls' Brigade for a church parade. I'm not a Christian but I still go to church yes! I will be a bit more spaced out for writing in September because I'm super busy then! I have to go to Sydney and also I have friends birthdays as well as another camp! Peace out!-Flora**_


	3. Chapter 3-Let the fun begin!

_**Corpse Party-Let the fun begin!**_

 _ **(I do not own Corpse Party. Please support the official release)**_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 _ **Ayumi had just finished watching a movie with her mother. She turned to look at her mother only to notice that her mother had fallen fast asleep. Ayumi sighed heavily as she stood up and grabbed the empty popcorn bowl and took it to the sink. Asuka stirred slightly and sat up noticing that Ayumi was crouching down beside the lounge looking at her. Ayumi's eyes were sparkling like those of a child's.**_

" _Is the movie over already?" Asuka asked._

" _Yeah, come on mum. Let's…Ugh… Go to bed now" Ayumi grunted as she pulled her mother up._

" _I don't want to go to bed" Asuka whined._

" _Come on your clearly tired" Ayumi sighed helping her mother upstairs._

 _ **Asuka grunted tiredly as Ayumi pulled her upstairs to bed. Ayumi lied her mother down in her bed, pulling up the covers and left Asuka's room. She then walked to her own room hoping to get some sleep before Nakashima-San and Yuka-Chan came the next day.**_

 _ **(8:00 AM)**_

 _ **Ayumi woke up, sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She noticed some bags and a rolled up Futon on her bedroom floor as her vision came into full health again.**_

 _*Nakashima-San must be here already* Ayumi thought. *Have I really slept in this late? I hope I haven't pissed off Nakashima-San*_

 _ **Ayumi walked downstairs in her baggy pajama pants and singlet, her hair was a mess from rough sleeping habits at the moment too. That dream didn't appear to be leaving her alone anytime soon, it would probably never leave her mind ever. Naomi wasn't here yet by the looks of things, but then whose bags were those upstairs in her room?**_

" _Onee-Chan Ayumi!" A girl smiled from the lounge._

" _Yuka-Chan! You scared me!" Ayumi gasped._

" _I did? I'm sorry Onee-Chan" Yuka smiled._

" _Mum! Where is Nakashima-San!?" Ayumi yelled up to her mother._

" _Not here yet! Just keep Yuka-Chan entertained for a while!" Asuka called back._

" _I thought Nakashima-San would have been here before you Yuka-Chan" Ayumi sighed._

" _Onii-Chan says that Naomi is on some kind of medicine?" Yuka replied slowly._

" _Yes. I've heard" Ayumi sighed._

" _Do you think it will have any….uh…what is it? Oh yeah! Bad effects on her?" Yuka asked with a confused expression._

 _ **Ayumi stood there in silence for a few minutes unable to answer Yuka. How would a kid her age yet mind even understand bad effects? Yuka really was starting to mature after all. Ayumi kept thinking of an answer as she sat down on the lounge. She quickly ran her hand through her already messy hair before hearing a knock on the door.**_

" _Yay! Onee-Chan Naomi is here" Yuka laughed happily._

 _ **Ayumi walked over to the front door slowly. Should she really open the door while she was dressed like this? It was plain daylight for goodness sake! She was still a mess from when she was in bed. She suddenly opened her door without thinking and yep there she was, a bright smiled painted on her face. (BTW Short note! Painted across her face means she has a very large smile across her face that looks like it's painted!)**_

" _Hey Nakashima-San" Ayumi smiled trying to catch Naomi attention._

 _ **Naomi seemed to be dazed right now like she was in a completely different world. She suddenly snapped back into focus where she noticed/felt Yuka tugging on her shirt. She looked down at Yuka with bright red eyes but Yuka didn't notice because she was smiling so hard. Naomi had obviously not taken her medicine yet.**_

" _Nakashima-San? Is your mum here?" Ayumi asked._

" _Yeah, your mum is out there talking to her right now actually" Naomi said as she flopped down onto the lounge._

" _Oh I see..." Ayumi sighed._

" _So what are we gonna do tonight? Seeing we have Yuka-Chan here with us as well?" Naomi asked ruffling up Yuka's hair._

" _I don't know. Maybe watch some movies?" Ayumi asked._

" _Sounds great" Yuka smiled._

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _ **Natsumi was happily chatting away with Asuka out the front while the girls were inside talking. Natsumi kindly handed over Naomi's medicine as her face turned to a very concerned expression.**_

" _You must remember to sneak one of these into her drink. She only needs two a day. She hasn't had her morning dose yet. If she says she's thirsty, slip one of these into her drink. At night give her something thick yet sweet with another tablet in it" Natsumi ordered._

" _Will do Natsumi" Asuka smiled._

" _Well I have to go. Mrs. Mochida's been asking to catch up with me" Natsumi smiled._

" _Alright see you soon" Asuka smiled as Natsumi got into her car and drove off._ __

 _ **Asuka sighed heavily before walking inside. Tonight was going to be very interesting indeed. Having her own daughter who right now was suffering from nightmares, a hyperactive fifteen year old and an eighteen year old with mental problems and sleep issues. Asuka walked in to notice all three girls sitting on her lounge chatting away happily. Even Naomi was cheerful, and she hadn't taken her morning dose of medicine. Yuka was apparently always talkative, even Ayumi was even joining in despite her restless night.**_

" _Umm Mrs. Shinozaki?" Yuka asked._

" _Err, yes Yuka-Chan?" Asuka replied._

" _Can I please have a drink?" Yuka asked._

" _Of course you can" Asuka smiled._

" _May I please have one to Mrs. Shinozaki?" Naomi asked._

" _Sure" Asuka smiled again._

 _ **Asuka poured the girls some lemonade seeing Naomi's pill usually fizzled in the water. She quickly dropped Naomi's pill into one of the lemonade glasses and took the lemonade to the girls. Naomi happily took her drink and sipped on it as she talked with Ayumi and Yuka. Asuka smiled at the girls before she turned on her heals back to the kitchen.**_

 _ **Ayumi looked so much happier knowing that there were two female survivors from their terrible accident. At least she could talk to them without blushing like she did in front of Satoshi. Even though she and Naomi fought for Satoshi's affections. They still seemed like close friends.**_

" _Hmm? What movie?" Ayumi looking down in her DVD cabinet._

" _Hmm? Has to be something appropriate for Yuka but something we can watch without getting bored" Naomi thought out loud while sipping on her drink._

" _I have this love story between a farmer boy and a princess?" Ayumi said._

" _I love that movie!" Yuka exclaimed._

" _Alright so this movie it is" Ayumi smiled._

 _ **Naomi's medicine suddenly started to take effect quickly once again. The minute Ayumi brought up Mayu, Mrs. Yui, Seiko and Sakutaro, Naomi replied in a way that Ayumi hoped that she'd never reply.**_

" _Nakashima-San? Do you miss_ __ _Mayu, Mrs. Yui, Seiko and Sakutaro?" Ayumi asked._

" _Who are they exactly?" Naomi asked._

" _You don't remember?" Ayumi asked._

" _Remember what Shinozaki-San?" Naomi asked._

 _ **Ayumi was so shocked that she couldn't even talk. Every time she tried to talk nothing would come out. She sighed in defeat before putting the DVD on top of the TV cabinet and standing up. Yuka was happily talking away with Naomi now that her medicine had taken effect. Naomi really was more acceptable and easy to talk to after her medicine had taken effect.**_

 _ **Ayumi walked upstairs without the other two girl noticing and started to roll out the two spare beds. Asuka walked in and noticed that Ayumi was fixing up sleeping areas. Asuka chuckled lightly before going through Ayumi's draws and pulling out some appropriate clothing for Ayumi for the day. She handed them to Ayumi before smiling happily and leaving the room. Ayumi looked at the clothes and also smiled before getting dressed.**_

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _ **Naomi and Yuka were still happily chatting away in the lounge room. Naomi suddenly had a change in attitude and her eyes turned bright red for a few minutes and she was mumbling something to herself. Her eyes suddenly returned to normal and so did her attitude. Lucky they changed before Yuka saw, otherwise Yuka could have been in a whole lot of trouble.**_

 _ **Ayumi came downstairs in a tank top with a pair of jeans, her hair was in their usual pig tails dropped over her shoulders. But this time instead of her usual red hair ties she was wearing blue hair ties. And the same as usual she was wearing to makeup.**_

" _Nakashima-San? My mum's given me some money. So do you wanna put your shoes on and we'll go get some snacks?" Ayumi asked while sliding her shoes on._

" _Sure. Could we get some of that chocolate soda?" Naomi asked._

" _Sure, anything specific you want Yuka-Chan?" Ayumi smiled._

" _Umm, popping candy?" Yuka asked rubbing the back of her neck._

" _You still love that stuff huh?" Ayumi asked._

" _Yep. It's not an east candy to pull away from you know!" Yuka proclaimed happily._

" _Alright. We'll get you some popping candy" Ayumi laughed._

" _Yes!" Yuka exclaimed happily fist pumping the air._

 _ **Creator's Note: Alright Guy's here's your next chapter! Yes I got my Word back so I will be continuing with my writing! Enjoy this chapter please!-Peace out!-Corpse Party Girl.**_


	4. Chapter 4-More Fun To Continue!

Corpse Party-More fun to continue!

 _ **Both Ayumi and Naomi chuckled lightly at Yuka's cheerful behavior as they opened the front door. As they walked out they bumped into a very well-known male face. This male had always wasted his time on trying to get Ayumi's affections. It kinda annoyed Ayumi right to the center of her core. If the school found out that the most respected class rep was going out with the biggest rebel ever in school history, it would be the death of her.**_

" _Kishinuma-Kun? What are you doing here?" Ayumi asked hands on her hips._

" _I just thought that I could come and see my friends" Yoshiki smiled._

" _I thought you would have gone to see Onii-Chan, Kishinuma-Kun?" Yuka said._

" _Yeah he hasn't wanted to talk much. Especially to me" Yoshiki said rubbing the back of his neck._

" _Onii-Chan has been so worried about you Onee-Chan Naomi that he won't eat or sleep properly" Yuka sighed heavily._

" _Could you girls come with me to see him?" Yoshiki pouted._

" _Ugh! Fine we'll go with you. Besides, Yuka-Chan here has forgotten something at her house anyway" Ayumi sighed._

" _Thanks girls. You won't regret it" Yoshiki smiled._

 _ **They slowly started walking to the Mochida house with Yoshiki walking in the lead. Ayumi and Naomi kept a few paces away from Yoshiki. Despite him being their friend, the girls still had a slight amount of hate towards him. He was so rude and never really listened to anyone. He was actually kinda a pervert and very cold hearted when it came to seeing girls scared or sad. He actually stalked Ayumi for his first few weeks at Kisaragi Academy.**_

" _Oh" Yuka sighed sadly._

" _What's wrong Yuka-Chan?" Ayumi asked._

" _Onii-Chan is out on the front steps again" Yuka sighed. "He's been like this for days. Since Onee-Chan Naomi hasn't been at school"_

" _I never knew that I was the one to cause the problem" Naomi frowned._

" _Why don't you talk to him Nakashima-San while we get Yuka-Chan's things?" Ayumi suggested._

" _Ok" Naomi said perking up._

 _ **As the others walked inside, Naomi held back from the stairs for a few seconds. Was she really doing the right thing? How would Satoshi react to her being at his house? Even in the chirpy mood that she was in from taking her next lot of medicine. Naomi had finally had enough of holding back, she finally walked up to Satoshi ready to talk face to face.**_

" _H-Hey Satoshi" Naomi smiled._

" _N-Naomi?" Satoshi stuttered getting up quickly._

" _Yeah it's me" Naomi said rubbing the back of her neck. "Yuka-Chan's been saying that you've been in a horrible mood lately"_

" _It's true Naomi. I haven't been able to cope without seeing you. I can't eat, I can't sleep heck I can't even go to school" Satoshi sighed._

" _You don't have to worry about me so much Satoshi" Naomi said with a slight blush appearing across her face._

 _ **Satoshi sighed as he walked down the front steps of his house to stand In front of Naomi. He stood there looking at her for a few seconds before giving her a massive hug. The blush on Naomi's face had deepened as Satoshi hugged her. He was hugging her? So he really did care about her well-being more than his own?**_

" _S-Satoshi" Naomi shuddered._

" _Please don't leave me alone like that again" Satoshi said as he rubbed Naomi's back._

" _I-I won't" Naomi said._

 _ **With how tight he was hugging her she could burst at any moment. She could hardly breathe. The tightness of his hug was pushing on her chest making it kinda hard for her to stand. Satoshi then lightly pulled away from Naomi as he dried the tears from his eyes. Naomi looked up to Satoshi with a dark blush still right across her face.**_

" _A-After I finish sleeping over at Shinozaki-San's house, I'll drop off Yuka-Chan and maybe we could, I don't know, hang out and grab some ice-cream?" Naomi said._

" _Uh… s-sure" Satoshi smiled._

 _ **Suddenly Yuka and Ayumi walked out of the Mochida's front door. They were both laughing and smiling happily at each other. Yuka ran up to her brother and gave him a hug before standing next to Naomi. Ayumi also smiled warmly at Satoshi.**_

" _Onii-Chan! Yoshiki is waiting inside for you" Yuka smiled._

" _Alright. See you when you get back Yuka" Satoshi smiled before walking inside._

 _ **The girls set off to the department store as soon as they were able to part with the boys. They were laughing and chatting away happily with each other. Once they made it they bought Soda, Popping candy (For Yuka) and some lollies. They left as soon as they paid still in their cheerful moods. They suddenly bumped into someone who looked very familiar. She looked quite small, she also had a bit of her hair being held up by a pink hair tie. She looked a lot like the girls deceased friend, Mayu Suzumoto.**_

 _*She looks a lot like Mayu* Ayumi thought._

 _*Suzumoto-San?" Yuka thought._

" _Umm. E-Excuse me?" The Suzumoto like girl asked._

" _Ahh. Yes, how may we help you?" Ayumi asked snapping out of her thoughts._

" _You go to Kisaragi Academy right?" She asked._

" _Yes we do. We all do actually" Ayumi smiled._

" _Your names wouldn't happen to be Nakashima-San, Shinozaki-San and Yuka-Chan would they?" The girl asked._

" _How do you know our names?" Naomi asked._

 _ **The girl stayed silent for a few seconds as if she were hiding something in that mind of hers. She definitely looked like Mayu. She even sounded like her too! But the thing to come next, was something the girls could have never expected.**_

" _I'm a transfer student called Mayu Suzumoto! I see people or more rather you girls in my dreams. But you usually had three guys and another girl with you" She smiled._

" _I'm sorry but you said that your name was Mayu? We had a friend called Mayu who passed away tragically ten months ago" Ayumi sighed._

" _I remember feeling like I was kinda dead. Until I saw you three. Then your faces appeared in the back of my mind. I do have these really weird scars as well" Mayu sighed showing the girls the scars on her neck and arms. She the continued her introduction. "I have a larger scar on my chest reaching to my lower stomach as well. It felt like I was splattered against a wall. I was dragged across a wooden floor beforehand. Then the last things I saw were your scared faces when you found my remains"_

 _ **Ayumi, Yuka and Naomi almost dropped their shopping bags full of treats. Ayumi quickly cleared her throat before speaking up again. This time she sounded a lot clearer than usual.**_

" _I'm the Class Rep of Class 2-9, Yuka-Chan here is in year nine and Nakashima is one of my friends. We'll see you at school on Monday new girl" Ayumi smiled nervously as she grabbed Yuka's and Naomi's arms with the shopping bags and ran off._

 _ **The girls brushed off the negative feeling that their dead friend Mayu could possibly be back. How? Why? When? She just suddenly reappeared with all of her old memories, one of those memories being her own death. Was this just fates way of playing another nasty game with them?! Was fate trying to scare them again!? Did fate realize that the girls had gone to an old haunted school and almost died!? Well fate couldn't leave them alone for one stupid year!**_

" _Were gonna have fun tonight. Right, Onee-Chan Naomi and Onee-Chan Ayumi?" Yuka asked._

" _Yeah we will!" Naomi smiled high-fiving Yuka._

" _Uh...Y-Yeah" Ayumi smiled nervously._

 _ **They arrived back at Ayumi's house a short while after that small talk with the new "Mayu". Ayumi was still in a dazed state when they entered yet Naomi and Yuka were still chatting away happily. Ayumi wasn't even really paying attention anymore. They put the shopping bags on the bench and started to unpack them slowly.**_

" _Yuka-Chan? Green Popping candy?" Naomi smiled holding up a big packet of popping candy._

 _Yuka immediately grabbed it. "Thank you Onee-Chan Naomi!" Yuka smiled stroking the packet. "My precious"_

" _Ubfuph!" Naomi said trying to hold her laugh._

" _Nakashima-San? What's so funny?" Ayumi asked looking up from the fridge._

" _Y-Yuka! Gahahaha!" Naomi laughed as her hands rested on her stomach._

" _Huh?" Ayumi asked looking over to Yuka._

" _MY PRECIOUS!" Yuka smiled._

" _Bahahahaha!" Ayumi and Naomi laughed._

" _I-I can-can't b-breathe!" Naomi gasped through her laughing._

 _ **It took a full half an hour before the girls could stop laughing completely. Every time they'd stop, Yuka would just get them started up again. Ayumi's mum (Asuka) even walked in and was confused as hell when she saw Ayumi and Naomi on the floor laughing and Yuka standing above them with a smile on her face.**_

" _Are you girls ok?" Asuka asked._

" _My precious!" Yuka exclaimed._

" _Ubfuph!" Asuka laughed as she quickly covered her mouth._

 _ **Asuka had to leave the room in order to stop laughing. Yuka had finally had enough of stirring up the other girls. Who by now were complaining of sore hips from laughing so hard. Ayumi and Naomi slowly got up off the floor while holding their sore hips.**_

" _Aww Yuka-Chan!" Ayumi sighed._

" _You made our hips hurt" Naomi sighed._

" _Sorry Onee-Chan Ayumi and Onee-Chan Naomi" Yuka smiled._

 _ **It was time for Naomi's next dose of medicine by the time they poured the drinks and spilt the snacks. Ayumi felt bad for sneaking stuff into Naomi's drink but it had to be done. Once their movie had finished they all walked upstairs looking sleepy and flopped into their beds of futons. Ayumi flopped right onto her bed and fell right to sleep in a matter of seconds. Yuka felt scared sleeping alone so she jumped under the covers on Naomi's futon.**_

 _ **Naomi stirred slightly but fell right back to sleep in a flash. Yuka lie there awake but she definitely felt safer sleeping next to Naomi. Naomi woke up when she suddenly felt someone else's body warmth next to her own. She opened her eyes only for them to meet Yuka's.**_

" _Mmgh….? Yuka….Chan?" Naomi mumbled sleepily._

" _I was scared and I didn't want to bother you" Yuka frowned._

" _It's ok… Yuka…Chan…" Naomi said as she dosed off._

 _ **(The next day)**_

 _ **Ayumi woke up slowly, her hair was a mess and she was on top of her covers instead of under them. She didn't quite remember what had happened last night. The girls did or probably did have a massive sugar rush which eventually made them crash. So yeah it was pretty hard to remember what exactly happened last night. Ayumi sat up on her bed groggily and looked over to Naomi and Yuka's futons. Yuka's futon was empty, Ayumi then turned to look at Naomi's futon. Both girls were still fast asleep.**_

 _*Yuka-Chan must have gotten cold. Being around us older girls must be warmer for her. Seeing were older we can generate more body heat I guess…* Ayumi thought as she stood up and walked to her large mirror._

" _Mmgh?" Naomi mumbled as she rose from her futon._

 _ **Yuka didn't stir as Naomi got up, she just continued sleeping quietly. Naomi stood up groggily before walking over to Ayumi. Ayumi smiled warmly at Naomi as she brushed her hair back. She gave the brush to Naomi before both girls started getting dressed.**_

" _I have to go early Shinozaki-San. I have to drop Yuka-Chan off then I'm hanging out with Satoshi" Naomi said as she put her top on._

" _That's fine Nakashima-San. Will I be seeing you at school tomorrow?" Ayumi smiled._

" _Yeah. I come back tomorrow. I need a quick drink before I leave your house to" Naomi smiled back._

 _ **Yuka suddenly woke up with her hair even worse than Naomi's and Ayumi's mixed together. Ayumi and Naomi had to hold back a laugh, Yuka did look pretty funny.**_

" _Are you hungry Yuka-Chan?" Ayumi asked._

" _I'm starving!" Yuka said quickly._

" _Alright. Mum!?" Ayumi smiled._

" _Yes Ayumi-Chan?" Asuka called back._

" _What's for breakfast!?" Ayumi asked._

" _Eggs and toast. If Yuka-Chan and Nakashima-San eat them of course!" Asuka yelled back._

" _Yes. We eat eggs and toast Mrs. Shinozaki" Naomi called._

" _Alright, cause their cooking now!" Asuka called._

 _ **Creators Note: Here's a loooong chapter for you guys! It's a full 7 pages! Wow you guys make me work hard! Next term week 6 I start year 9 so I might be uploading a lot later than you guys are used to. Cause I get more assignments and homework. Or the chapters will just be a bit shorter than you used to. I don't know yet ok!? I'm still getting my head around some things. Anyways see you guys in the next chapter!**_

 _ **(Warning for this next part! If you do not want a spoiler for the next chapter than don't read!) Ok Guys so I love to ship Naomi X Satoshi because I just think their perfect for each other! In the next chapter the two might be getting closer but! Who knows what Shinozaki's reaction will be to them being together? Oh and Naomi eventually becomes so tired on her day out that she has to sleep at Satoshi's house.**_

 _ **You don't like spoilers? Well then don't read that top part! Peace Out!-Corpse Party Girl**_


	5. Chapter 5-Embarrassing Mrs Shinozaki!

_**Corpse Party-Embarrassing, Mrs. Shinozaki!**_

 _ **Once the two older girls were dressed and had their hair done or tied back, they left the room to let Yuka get ready and to wake up properly. Ayumi and Naomi then walked downstairs, only for their noses to catch the smell of Asuka's cooking. Ayumi was really used to the smell but the smell fascinated Naomi. Naomi did cooking but never really cooked breakfast, so she mostly cooked sweets instead. The girls sat down at the table and waited for their breakfast to finish cooking. Yuka came downstairs while the girls were waiting and although her hair was a mess at least she was dressed.**_

" _Come here Yuka-Chan" Naomi smiled._

" _Ok" Yuka replied simply._

 _ **Naomi brushed Yuka's hair back gently until it was back in its original do. Yuka smiled happily up at Naomi before joining Ayumi at the table. Yuka was still quite small for her age so her feet were way off the floor when she sat in a chair. Asuka smiled happily at each of the girls as she put their plates in front of them before grabbing her own and sitting down.**_

" _Are you going to take Yuka-Chan home today Nakashima-San?" Asuka asked._

" _Yes Mrs. Shinozaki. I'm hanging out with Satoshi anyway" Naomi smiled._

" _Oh going out are we?" Asuka smiled._

" _Just as friends as far as I know" Naomi said as she turned her smile to a frown._

" _Mochida-Kun would have told her if he wanted them to become more serious mum" Ayumi said rolling her eyes._

" _Come Yuka-Chan, grab your things" Naomi smiled._

" _Okay" Yuka smiled._

 _ **Naomi and Yuka grabbed their things, said goodbye to Ayumi and Asuka and started walking towards the Mochida house hold. Yuka was happily skipping beside a smiling Naomi as they exited Ayumi's street. Yuka suddenly had a bad feeling make its way up her spine so she grabbed Naomi's hand tightly.**_

" _Yuka-Chan? Are you alright?" Naomi asked looking down at the smaller girl._

" _Hu-uh. I-I've got a bad feeling. It feels as if were being watched. If it's Onii-Chan I usually don't get a bad feeling but it's somewhere behind us" Yuka shivered._

" _Uh?" Naomi said with a confused expression._

 _ **Sure enough Yuka's bad feeling was telling the truth. Naomi could see a person hiding in the shadows staring at the two girls intently. Naomi started walking towards the person slowly but they flinched and ran away when they heard someone's voice. The shadow or person looked like it was female, with their hair curled up on their shoulders. They didn't look much smaller than Naomi herself.**_

" _Naomi!?" A voice came from up the road._

" _Satoshi?" Naomi asked looking away from the spot where she'd seen the person._

 _ **Sure enough it was Satoshi who was calling out to Naomi. He was running at full speed but slowed to a walk when he reached the two girls. How did he know that they'd be here by now? Aside all that, Satoshi was wearing his normal weekend clothes which were a while top with orange shorts. He looked like he was having a nice day. Naomi was stuck wearing a black shirt that had a large pink word printed on the front, "Rock!" She was also wearing a pair of white shorts.**_

 _ **Satoshi grabbed Yuka's bag and started helping the girls towards his house for a minute. He smiled at Yuka as she ran inside. Yuka had also taken Naomi's bag inside with her as well. Satoshi smiled as he lightly grabbed Naomi's hand. He's hand was so warm like he'd just gotten out of a warm shower and his skin hadn't cooled down.**_

 _ **The two had made it to the park with ice-cream in their hands. They were sitting on a park bench with a slight gap between them. The silence wasn't awkward or anything but it really did seem to be bothering Naomi. So Satoshi decided to break the silence between them.**_

" _Uh N-Naomi?" Satoshi stuttered._

" _Yes Satoshi?" Naomi asked._

" _I-I can-can't say this right a-and I know it's sudden" Satoshi said._

" _Yeah?" Naomi said shuffling closer towards Satoshi._

" _I, would you. L-Like to be my g-girlfriend?" Satoshi asked as a slight blush had made its way to his face._

" _I would be happy to be your girlfriend Satoshi" Naomi smiled as she rested her head on Satoshi's shoulder._

 _ **Shadow girls POV**_

 _ **I looked closely at Naomi and Satoshi. I knew that they'd always liked each other. After all, Naomi used to come to me with all her problems. When I was alive of course. But now I'm alive again, I ask myself, will she still remember me or like me? I don't hate her for what she did to me. I don't hate her for yelling at me. I don't hate her for anything. I just want to be her friend again but I don't want to scare her. I hope that she'll take me in as her friend again one day but until then, I'll stay in the shadows till I gain enough courage to face my friend once again…**_

 _ **End POV**_

 _ **Satoshi sighed happily to himself. It felt like a whole bunch of weight had been lifted from his chest. Asking Naomi to go out with him and be his girlfriend was a good idea after all! He now had his first ever Girlfriend. But how was Shinozaki going to react when she saw Naomi and Satoshi sitting so close to each other in the playground? Satoshi had a slight episode of Déjà vu. He'd seen Shinozaki go mad once before. When they were back at Heavenly Host! She's not easy to calm down when she's mad. He felt like he had crossed a line, actually jumped over it in fact!**_

" _Naomi? How do you think Shinozaki will react to us being together?" Satoshi asked looking down at his new girlfriend._

 _ **He had chosen too late to ask Naomi his question. Naomi had fallen asleep white her head resting on his shoulder. Satoshi chuckled lightly and smiled at Naomi before picking her up Bridal Style in his arms. She was really light and her breathing was shallow.**_

 _*Must be Naomi's first proper time back out since Shinohara's death* Satoshi thought._

 _ **Naomi cuddled herself into Satoshi's chest and continued to sleep softly in his arms. Satoshi stood up and slowly started walking back to his house. Once he made it he knocked on the door and once Yuka had opened it he walked it and gently put Naomi down on the lounge. He then sat down next to her and her head flopped back onto his shoulder.**_

" _Onii-Chan, did something happen?" Yuka asked._

" _She's just really tired. Plus I asked her to uh…" Satoshi said._

" _You asked her to be your girlfriend?" Miho asked from the kitchen._

" _Yeah…" Satoshi said rubbing the back of his neck._

" _And she agreed by saying yes?" Miho asked._

" _Yes" Satoshi said._

" _Adorable. I'll call Mrs. Nakashima and tell her to drop off Naomi's uniform and she can stay here. She looks really buggered. Poor girl" Miho sighed._

" _It's been her first proper time outside since a bad event a few months ago" Satoshi told Miho._

" _Ahh, I see" Miho replied as she dialed Mrs. Nakashima's number._

 _ **Naomi groaned lightly as she gently shifted into a ball like shape on the lounge. Kinda like the fetal position but with her head still resting on Satoshi's shoulder. Hiro suddenly walked in and was about to speak but Yuka hushed him and pointed to where a now sleeping Satoshi was resting with a sleeping Naomi. Hiro tilted his head and Yuka dragged him to another room to explain what was going on.**_

 _ **Miho had just finished speaking with Natsumi about Naomi staying the night at the Mochida's. Natsumi happily agreed and said that she'd be around with Naomi's uniform and some more medicine. When Natsumi arrived, Satoshi and Naomi were still fast asleep on the lounge. Natsumi smiled as she wrapped a blanket around the two before leaving again.**_

 _ **MUST READ THIS NOTE TO THE END! IF YOU DON'T UR NOT A REAL FAN OF MY SERISE! YOU SUCK IF UR NOT A REAL FAN! :3 KIDDING JUST READ IT! MEAN PPL!**_

 _ **Creator's Note: Who is this shadow girl I wonder? She seems to know quite a bit about Naomi and Satoshi. XD I told you in the spoiler that I ship Naomi X Satoshi so hard! So I'm giving them the "Dating" title for now. I might start making more romance between the two of them soon. :3 I wanna mess with your minds! Anyway tell my in the Review who you think "Shadow Person" Is. I will give you some clues. "Shadow Person" is a girl, she used to go to Kisaragi academy, she used to be friends with Naomi, and she was very perverted. If you guessed right, congrats! You'll find out later in the story who she is if you haven't guessed. If you're reading this and haven't seen the Game Play or the Anime I'm kinda giving you spoilers! You guys are wasting my time if you haven't seen the game play and watched the anime. I'm KIDDING! Just deal with it alright? Peace out-Corpse Party Girl.**_


	6. Chapter 6-Fun at Satoshi's!

_**Corpse Party-Fun at Satoshi's**_

" _Hiro" Miho whispered._

" _Yes?" Hiro replied._

" _Can you roll out the spare futon in either Yuka or Satoshi's room please?" Miho asked._

" _I'll roll it out in Satoshi's room. Seeing their going out now" Hiro chuckled._

 _ **Naomi suddenly stirred and woke up to notice a sleeping Satoshi, Yuka playing her phone Mr. Mochida pulling out a large futon and Mrs. Mochida cleaning the lounge room. The blanket her mother had wrapped around Satoshi and herself fell to her knees as she sat there. Yuka looked up from her phone when she heard Naomi groan tiredly and yawn.**_

" _You're awake Onee-Chan Naomi?" Yuka asked._

" _Yeah. Hey what's my uniform doing here?" Naomi asked with a stretch._

" _You're mum dropped it off. It might need a bit of fixing by the looks of things seeing you've lost a great amount of weight. Go to Yuka's room and try it on. Yuka will go with you and she'll come and get me when you're done, ok?" Miho smiled._

" _Ok. Thanks Mrs. Mochida" Naomi smiled._

 _ **Naomi went to Yuka's room with Yuka happily following her from behind. Once Naomi tried on her skirt, it fell right back down to the floor! She quickly pulled it up and held it around her hips the best she could. She tilted her head towards the door to tell Yuka to grab Mrs. Mochida. She tried on her shirt and it was absolutely huge! Were her clothes always this big?! She must have been pretty big around the hips to fit in this skirt. Right now she was just broken made completely of skin and bone. She grunted sadly at her figure at the moment. Mrs. Mochida had come in with some pins and started to fix where Naomi's clothes sizes were.**_

" _My, you have lost a lot. I can pin your skirt to half the size it used to be, Nakashima-San" Miho said with a pale look._

" _I haven't eaten properly in a while and I haven't really left my room for quite some time. Ayumi's sleep over and Satoshi taking me out were my first proper times out of my room for months" Naomi sighed._

 _ **Miho finished fixing up Naomi's skirt and shirt and let them sit there for a bit. They looked so much better! Miho was thinking of asking Naomi what her favorite food was for dinner. But Naomi just smiled when she asked and she'd cook.**_

" _Just relax Mrs. Mochida, I'll cook for your family and myself tonight" Naomi smiled as she started putting her normal clothes back on._

" _Alright then" Miho smiled leaving the room._

 _ **It took a couple of hours but Naomi had finally finished making dinner for the Mochida's and herself. And the food was absolutely delicious! Miho was surprised at Naomi's talent in cooking. Naomi suddenly noticed a piano in the Mochida lounge room.**_

" _Is that a Piano?" Naomi asked._

" _Yes it is" Hiro smiled as he put a bit of potato in his mouth._

" _Naomi is actually pretty good at playing piano" Satoshi smiled._

" _She'll have to play a bit for us later" Hiro smiled again._

" _Don't push her Hiro. She's still getting used to her senses and confidence again" Miho said giving her husband a look._

 _ **Satoshi smiled happily at Naomi as he watched her looking at his parents play friendly with each other. Naomi seemed a lot happier to be around other people again. Especially those who understood her. Satoshi's family were very understanding people so he guessed Naomi felt safe with them. Naomi didn't seem to want to eat very much food though, her stomach must have shrunk too much.**_

" _Where is Onee-Chan Naomi sleeping?" Yuka asked._

" _She's sleeping on our good Futon on your brother's bedroom floor" Hiro said._

" _It's fine. Naomi can take my bed and I'll take the futon" Satoshi said giving a wink at Naomi._

 _ **A dark blush had made its way onto Naomi's Pail white face. Satoshi was a real charmer when he wanted to be. It was getting so late again that Naomi had passed out from exhaustion on the lounge. Satoshi smiled warmly as he picked her up and took her to his room. He gently lied her down on his bed before jumping under the covers on the Futon. Naomi stirred as Satoshi's warmth suddenly left her side but she quickly fell back to sleep.**_

 _ **About midnight…**_

 _ **Satoshi was feeling quite cold sleeping on the Futon but he knew he was doing the right thing by letting Naomi have his bed for the night. Naomi even looked like she was shivering. Satoshi gently got of the Futon and walked over to his bed where Naomi was sleeping. She was cold, no wonder she was shaking. Satoshi quickly but quietly walked out of the room to grab Naomi and extra blanket.**_

 _ **Even though Naomi had the extra blanket, she was still shivering. Satoshi's room did get pretty cold at night seeing he had the end room, so he could understand why Naomi was still cold. Heck, even sleeping by himself of the Futon was cold. He decided to jump under the covers to try and warm up Naomi with his own body heat. It took about half an hour but Satoshi managed to warm Naomi up completely, but he accidently fell asleep himself.**_

 _ **The next day…**_

 _ **Satoshi rose gently from his bed, rubbed his eyes and looked over to the part of the bed where Naomi was sleeping. Naomi must have gotten up earlier, suddenly a nice smell caught his nose. Satoshi quickly got out of bed and put on his uniform, then going downstairs to notice Naomi and Yuka chatting away happily. Naomi looked as if she were ready to tackle the day head on! Yuka looked as if she were still half asleep as her head rested on the table tiredly.**_

" _Yuka? Are you alright?" Satoshi asked._

"… _Yeah…" Yuka yawned._

" _Leave her bee, she's obviously still half asleep. She won't be for long though!" Naomi smiled. "Here Yuka-Chan, drink this!"_

 _ **Naomi put a drink right near the sleepy looking Yuka and waited for a reaction from the groggy girl. Yuka happily took the drink in her groggy state and started to drink it. Suddenly Yuka's eyes went wide and she snapped out of her half asleep state.**_

" _Thank you Onii-Chan Naomi!" Yuka smiled._

" _How much sugar did you put in that thing?" Satoshi asked as he watched Yuka zoom around the house._

" _Hardly any" Naomi answered simply with a smiled._

" _Then, what's made Yuka like that?" Satoshi asked with a smirk._

" _The warmth of the drink" Naomi said with a wink._

 _ **Satoshi smiled happily up at his new girlfriend, she sure knew how to get things done! Suddenly an extra alarm hidden somewhere in the house started going off, Satoshi knew what this alarm meant. It was the alarm to tell them to start walking to school.**_

" _Come Yuka and Naomi, we have to start walking to school" Satoshi smiled happily._

" _Alright!" Yuka exclaimed jumping up happily as she finished putting on her dress._

 _ **The happily walked to Kisaragi Academy walking side-by-side and entered the large iron gates just outside. Naomi and Satoshi still hand-in-hand waved Yuka goodbye for the day before walking to their own classroom. They were still holding hands when they entered the classroom, suddenly they noticed Ayumi shivering at the door. She looked as if she were going to hyperventilate again.**_

" _Class Rep?" Naomi said looking at the girl._

" _Moring Mochida, Nakashima…" Ayumi said though chattering teeth._

" _Are you ok?" Satoshi asked._

" _I'm too scared to sit at my desk! Don't force me there! The new kids…look…to familiar" Ayumi breathed heavily._

 _ **Naomi went to grab Ayumi's arms to snap her out of her scared state. But Ayumi would just move her arms away from Naomi's reach and freak out worse than before. If Naomi didn't calm Ayumi down soon she could hyperventilate and pass out, or worse…die.**_

" _NOOO! YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PUT ME THROUGH HELL AGAIN!" Ayumi rasped._

" _Class Rep be reasonable!" Naomi grunted through gritted teeth._

" _NOOOO!" Ayumi screamed as she ran from the room._

" _Class Rep!" Naomi called after the small black haired girl._

" _AHHHHHHHHH!" Ayumi screamed as she ran down the hall._

 _ **Naomi sighed and turned to Satoshi who was looking at the desks where there dead friends had once sat. Someone was sitting in Seiko's old seat. The sight of seeing this new girl in Seiko's seat made Naomi feel sick to the pit of her stomach. That's where her best friend used to sit for goodness sake! But the funny thing was, this "New Girl" Looked a lot like Seiko in every detail.**_

 _ **Naomi ran from the room as fast as she could so she could find Ayumi. Ayumi couldn't be left alone right now. She could collapse somewhere, pass out and possibly die. Naomi looked around frantically and accidently bumped into Kishinuma.**_

" _Kishinuma, have you seen Ayumi?" Naomi asked in a panic._

" _She's chattering crazy words under the big tree out there" Yoshiki shrugged._

" _Thanks!" Naomi said running off._

" _No Problem! Just try to help her for me!?" Yoshiki called after Naomi._

 _ **Naomi couldn't even see where she was going because of all the cold sweat running down her forehead. Her fringe was slowly starting to stick to her face and cover her eyes. Suddenly she bumped into someone who was holding class work and you're usual run-of-the-mill paperwork.**_

" _Oww…" The person complained before smiling apologetically at Naomi._

" _I'm sooo sorry! I should have been watching where I was going" Naomi said quickly as she helped the person pick up their papers._

 _ **Naomi looked up to face the person, it was a woman older than she was. She had short brown/purple hair, grey eyes with a visible hue of purple, a panda necklace and a pink top under a pink jacket top. She also had a short blue skirt on.**_

" _Could you tell me where Classroom 2-9 is and who the Class Representative is?" She asked._

" _Umm…the Class Representative for Class 2-9 is currently unavailable and Classroom 2-9 is the third classroom on the top floor to the right" Naomi said shyly._

" _Now I remember…You're Nakashima Naomi, correct?" The woman asked._

"… _!" Naomi gasped._

" _And the Class Representative is Shinozaki Ayumi?" She asked again._

 _ **Naomi nodded her head at this "teacher", she was a very strange "teacher" at that. How did she know who Ayumi and Naomi were? Naomi looked at the teacher's eyes closely. An entire gruesome story played over and over in her eyes. And this gruesome story had both this woman and Naomi in it. Almost as if she were planning something to do with Naomi. Naomi's eyes went wide as she fell to the ground on her knees.**_

"… _Ms. Shishido…?" Naomi sputtered as she tried to breathe._

" _Yes…?" The woman replied with a smiled._

"… _How…? Why are you…back?" Naomi asked as tears filled her eyes._

" _I'm back, that's the main thing" Yui said as an unnatural smiled made its way on her face._

 _ **The picture in Yui's eyes had changed. Naomi could see a smaller version of Ms. Shishido held down by chains. The chains already looked like they were pulling her apart. Tears were in her eyes like she was begging Naomi to help set her free. If she made this evil Yui snap, the good Yui could be pulled apart by those "Chains". Naomi quickly jumped to her feet and avoided the young teacher's gaze.**_

 _*If I remember correctly from Heavenly Host, don't look into those eyes for longer than you have too* Naomi thought._

 _ **Naomi looked around frantically and finally noticed where Ayumi had been hiding all this time. She was hiding under the lose roots of the large oak tree in the middle of the school yard. Ayumi was rocking backwards and forwards and she looked as if she were slowly starting to get ready to hyperventilate. Naomi quickly dashed away from Ms. Shishido's harsh but stern gaze and ran straight over to Ayumi.**_

" _I…I saw…the…the look…on her…face! She…wanted to…try…to kill…you…Nakashima!" Ayumi said as she tried to breathe._

" _Take it easy Class Rep. Breathe, in and out, in and out" Naomi said as she tried to calm Ayumi down._

 _ **Naomi passed Ayumi a brown paper bag to breathe into o help her calm down quicker. Naomi suddenly heard someone call her name from up in the tree branches. She knew whose voice this belonged too.**_

" _I know that voice…" Naomi said looking away from Ayumi and looking up into the tree branches. "Seiko…?"_

 _ **The girl Naomi had seen earlier was hanging upside down in the tree and smiling down unnaturally at Naomi. The "new Seiko's" smile was like nightmare fuel, it'd take weeks for Naomi to get it out of her mind. Naomi had to think of some way to distract the "new Seiko" so she couldn't scare Ayumi. Naomi was lucky that Ayumi was too busy trying to breathe to even notice the "new Seiko" hanging in the tree.**_

"… _Uhhh…hey Seiko! Come and get me! Didn't you used to looove playing this game with me?!" Naomi called as she slowly started walking away from the tree._ __

"… _Nakashima…! Don't leave me alone here!" Ayumi cried._

" _Class Rep, run inside and find Satoshi, Kishinuma and Yuka!" Naomi called as she slowly kept walking away from the tree._

 _ **Seiko's neck suddenly twisted unnaturally and she faced Naomi she then jumped down from the tree and her head snapped back to its correct position as she slowly walked towards Naomi. Naomi turned around and slowly started to run from Seiko.**_

" _Come on stop being so slow!" Naomi called._

"… _Nakashhhhiiimmmaaaa!" A voice came from in front of her._

 _ **Suddenly everything went pitch black…**_

 _ **Creator's Note: I've got shivers running up my precious spine! (Eight pages and 2425 words!? Stop making me work so hard for you guys! I'm joking XD) Romance then some thriller probably not my best mix but I've had no internet for a while so I made this chapter extra-long for you guys! Pitch black, huh? I hope Naomi's ok. Can you just imagine the creepy smiled stretched across Yui and Seiko's faces?! I definitely could! Ayumi seemed to be panicking out of her control, Yoshiki might be able to fix that. Satoshi, Satoshi, Satoshi, what are you going to do to save you're precious "girlfriend". Will you be a chicken or man up? XD I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review! Peace out-Corpse Party Girl.**_


End file.
